


Ask or Dare with Steven Universe

by XDiamond_GodX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDiamond_GodX/pseuds/XDiamond_GodX
Summary: My first work on here and my first ask or dare featuring my boy Steven and the CGs!





	1. Chapter 1

List of people you can ask or dare:  
Pretty much anyone.

 

Since this isn't rated, then you can request pretty much whatever.

Anyway, hope you guys like it!


	2. Intro

Me: Yo. My name is XDiamond_GodX. I'm new to this site, but not to writing fanfics! Anyway, for my first work on here, I figured that I would do an ask or dare with none other than my main man Steven and the Crystal Gems!

Steven:Hey, everyone! This feels....weird.

Me:Yeah. But hey: Anything new feels weird at first. So, are you ready for some asks and dares. Steve-O?

Steven:Heh. You know it!

Me:Heh. That's what I like to hear! Alright! Let's get started!


	3. Which Gem would he date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first question and it's a romance question for our boy Steven!

Me:Hey, Steven. We got our first ask for you! It's actually from a good friend of mine! 

Steven:OK. What's the question?

Me:If you could date one of the Gems, who would it be?

Steven:Well, it would either be Lapis, Peridot or Amethyst. All of them are beautiful and I love each of them.

Me:Kinda hard to decide, eh?

Steven:Yeah. All of them are awesome!

Me:Keep em coming guys!


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst kiss Steven in front of Pearl and Connie!

Me:Hey, Lapis, Peri and Amy! Got a dare for you guys!

Amethyst:What up?

Me:You guys have to kiss Steven in front of Pearl and Connie.

Amethyst:Heh. That's not a dare. That's a Tuesday!

*The three Gems find Steven and Connie listening to one of Pearl's boring lectures*

Pearl:So try as she might, your mother never found the cure for corruption, Steven. However, with how determined you are to save Centi, you just might be able to succeed where she failed if you stay determined.

Steven:I made a promise to Centi and I'm gonna keep it.

Connie:*giggles*

Amethyst:Heeyyyy, Steven.

Peridot:How's my pebble doing today?

Lapis:*giggles*

Steven:*blushes* What are you guys up to?

*Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot then swarm Steven with kisses, leaving multiple kiss marks on his face, much to the anger of Pearl and Connie!*

Connie:Hey! GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF MY STEVEN!

Pearl:THE THREE OF YOU GET OFF HIM NOW!

Me:Heh. Salty. Keep em coming guys!


End file.
